


[Podfic] Hook, Line, and Sinker

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Podfics in the Creek [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Dating, Developing Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, if these two ever communicated, waders as an aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Patrick takes David fishing. It goes as well as can be expected.“Everything okay over there?” Patrick ventured when David was quiet for too long of a stretch.“Well, when you talked about wearing sexy rubber pants, I don’t think this is what I had in mind.”(Podfic of Hook, Line, and Sinker by likerealpeopledo)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Podfics in the Creek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hook, Line, and Sinker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868378) by [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo). 



**Text:** [Hook, Line, and Sinker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868378)

 **Author:** [likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo)

 **Reader:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Cover Art:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Length:** 28:13

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to likerealpeopledo for the blanket permission to Podfic your extremely charming, touching, and hilarious story. I hope that listeners enjoy this as much as I did while I was recording. It was so much fun to immerse myself in this sweet and funny moment in time.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos. I’m still new to podficcing and I am open to any and all feedback.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
